


The Fox and the Wolf

by Nymeria_Snow



Series: Poetry of Dragon Age [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Falling In Love, Grey Wardens, Love, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymeria_Snow/pseuds/Nymeria_Snow
Summary: a poem inspired by a lovely fanfic Bond of the Grey (part two of The Mother of Griffons series) by my dear friend Etaeternum... go read it, you won't regret...The poem is about Nathaniel Howe - the GW lieutenant and an original elven female character - fresh GW recruitand an excellent huntress Hale. I had no option but to love them.Links to their songs are bellow the poem...also there's a piccollage of the pair...





	The Fox and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etaeternum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etaeternum/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bond of the Grey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939987) by [etaeternum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etaeternum/pseuds/etaeternum). 



 

A young Fox was padding through the wood,

Subtle and silent as she could,

Sharp eyes searching the shadows for game,

She was a Huntress with no shame.

Her tainted blood easy to boil

Caused trouble and rose turmoil.

She was a wilful, stubborn cub,

To her heart one needed a map.

Not used to obey or to work in a loyal pack,

She struggled and fought them back.

A seasoned Wolf had to rightly chastise her,

He was her lieutenant whom she should call Ser.

Slowly, she let the pack near,

And played with them as their peer.

Drumming to the beat of her heart,

She found in peace with her part.

To satisfy her hungry, primal needs,

She chose a friend for lustful deeds.

She snuggled to the woman in her tent,

Their nights together all but innocent.

The Wolf didn’t approve of their games,

Once again kindling her angry flames.

So she sought shelter and peace in the wood,

Going much further than she should.

A strange feeling rose in her bones,

A fight came to her unannounced.

A tainted, corrupt, former member of their pack

Went for the lieutenant and his exposed back.

Left with no time for a safety check,

The Huntress dove in and saved his neck.

Expecting gratitude from her boss,

She was offended by his sudden nerve loss.

The Wolf’s mind clouded with protocol and duty,

He didn’t value her help and free spirited beauty.

Once again his hostile growling

Fed her drums fiery rolling.

As his temper slowly faded,

Strange emotions in him graded.

Strong affection fed with passion,

Such was not his habitual fashion.

Caught off guard he felt the Huntress’ lustful heat,

She kissed him hard and his heart skipped a beat.

The Wolf reluctant to take a chance,

Thus began their sultry dance.

Ever her lively green and hungry eyes

Haunted him and knotted amorous ties.

For there was nothing he could do

To resist the Temptress that he knew.

Their sculpted bodies answered to the passion’s call,

In ashes burned down the lieutenant’s protective wall.

Unnoticed and shy at first, mutual affection rose,

The Fox and her Wolf became preciously close.

Her round, heavy breast felt divine in his palm,

Her lips teased him, their kisses a soothing balm.

His Huntress’ shameless, burning green eyes

Appreciated the shapely curve of her Wolf’s ass.

Their joining not only a mere lustful act,

It turned to be the most intimate contact.

But the times were tumultuous and new snags came

As the lieutenant rose to the pack’s commander fame.

The wild Fox now tamed and caring,

She was ready for her love declaring.

But the Wolf was concerned about the order in their pack

Such were the rules that demanded he should hold back.

Instead of a celebration for which the Huntress was prepared

She received a stab to the deep, true feelings that she shared.

Her first true love and Commander in one cut her short,

Torn, yet convinced about the righteousness of his icy retort.

After his rejection she rained insults on his head,

Feeling angry and hurt her heart ached and bled.

The Wolf’s first instinct to comfort his lover

Was killed by his new role and duty cover.

The lovelorn Fox, his Huntress fled and swiftly left their pack,

Not knowing deep down her Wolf prayed she would come back.

    


 

[Hozier - It will come back](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GgWOJIC6Kp8)

[Rihanna - Stay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JF8BRvqGCNs)

[Halsey - I walk the line](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gVyEYIrR-h0)

  

 

 

  
  


   

 


End file.
